<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift of love by VexTimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377933">Gift of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes'>VexTimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, minecraft personas ONLY, please don't ship real people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar’s crystals may have a stronger effect than he previously assumed. Cub asks him about his recently purchased goods, and things escalate rather quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cub/Scar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something a little more sweet for the soul~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Results do vary.” He’d said. Scar had <em> told </em> him that the effects could not be guaranteed, that customers gave him mixed feedback, and yet... He <em> loved </em>it. The buzzing energy that he could feel when the crystals as much as came into sight. Energy flowing into his body when he finally held one.</p>
<p>Cub bought one of each. <em> Two </em> of each, even. But there was one that he kept holding onto. That he was still holding onto as he made his way back into the jungle. It just felt... it felt <em> good. </em>The constant flow of love, of appreciation for everything around him. Scar really outdid himself with these crystals.</p>
<p>Did he plan to show up at the bottom of Scar’s base again? Was it the proximity to all the other crystals that guided him here? Cub didn’t know. He didn’t know and he didn’t care, he just wanted to see his best friend.<br/>God, the location of his base really was something else. The climate was pleasantly humid, the grass vibrantly green. The way mobs couldn’t spawn on leaves, and the ground being <em> covered </em>by them was a huge contrast to Cub’s own desert. Why did he pick that barren place to settle in, again?</p>
<p>He finds Scar in the basement of his snail base. Magical energy that Cub has gotten himself acquainted with all too well practically radiating from Scar’s very being.</p>
<p>“Hey, Scar..?” He asks. “About these crystals... “ Cub swallows. Is it hot in here? He feels hot.</p>
<p>Scar turns around, he’s blushing.</p>
<p>He looks lovely. The purple of his robe really suits him. <em> God, </em>compose yourself! Cub straightens his jacket and takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Did you know about the, um... the effect... that these have?” Cub holds up the bright pink crystal he’s holding, Scar’s eyes follow it.</p>
<p>“I, uh... “ Scar swallows. Cub’s eyes are drawn to his lips.<br/>“I might have underestimated how... how powerful they really are, so to say.” His voice sounds rough. Cub would kill to hear him moan.</p>
<p><em>Wait. </em> Would he? The crystal in Cub’s hand almost burns with energy, but he can’t get himself to let go of it. He loves its effect too much. He enjoys the buzz, the love, the <em> lust </em>swirling through his mind. He doesn’t even notice the rosy tint that slowly begins clouding his vision.</p>
<p>Yes, he would <em> love </em>to hear Scar moan. He takes another step forward, a little more confident than before. Their noses almost touch, and Cub sees that Scar is holding a similar pink-colored crystal as well. Scar looks at him with his big, green eyes. Cub’s heart hammers in his chest, he grabs Scar by his robe, and closes the gap between them with his mouth. Their makeout is hungry, yet passionate. Both of them holding onto their crystals as they taste each other, as they explore each other’s mouths with their tongues.</p>
<p>Scar wraps his arms around Cub’s neck, and the crystal he’s holding briefly touches. It tingles and sends waves of electric pleasure where it comes into contact with his skin, causing a shiver to run up his spine. Cub gets an idea.</p>
<p>He breaks away from the kiss, leaving Scar panting heavily and leaning back on the wall behind him. Cub takes his crystal and begins to trace Scar’s features with it. Scar shudders under the contact, stifling a moan as his eyes roll back. They’re both still clothed, but Cub can tell that they’re both already starting to get close.</p>
<p>Cub traces the crystal down Scar’s neck, across his collar bones. Scar drops his robe, granting Cub more access to his exposed skin. Seeing Scar so eager, so immensely flustered... He’s so beautiful, and Cub was going to pleasure him with his own magical creations. The mere idea of having Scar cum in his mouth almost makes him forget how tight his pants feel around his own cock.</p>
<p>Cub brushes the crystal, slowly, softly, down Scar’s body. Tickling his arms, across his sides and his stomach. It leaves a trace of goosebumps where it passes.<br/>Across the small of his back, down towards the hem of his boxers. The tent in the heart-patterned fabric draws Cub’s attention. He plays with the crystal as he tugs at his underwear. Scar jerks underneath his touch, letting out a small, desperate yelp. </p>
<p>“Is it okay if I remove this?” Cub asks. Scar looks down at him with dilated pupils, cheeks flushed pink. He nods determinedly. <em> God, </em>he loves the way Scar looks. He loves Scar’s new outfit, he<em> loves</em> his newfound powers. He especially loves the fact that Scar was wearing next to nothing to cover his dignity.</p>
<p>Cub pulls the boxers down, Scar’s erection springing from its containments. He’s already dripping precum, and Cub licks his lips. “Can I...  “ He looks up at Scar again.<br/>“Yes... Yes, please... Please use the crystal, I love- I love it when you do that.”</p>
<p>Cub doesn’t need to hear anything else, he’s eager to please the man. He traces the crystal down, brushing his balls, making his way all the way up to Scar’s tip. Scar bucks his hips and shudders underneath him. Cub grabs his hip with his free hand to keep him steady. He traces Scar’s dick with the crystal again, earning him a loud moan as he circles his tip.</p>
<p>More precum starts to drip, and Scar looks desperate for release. Cub brings his mouth closer, now licking down and up the same path as the crystal. He takes Scar’s tip into his mouth, sucking up the sweet yet salty liquid. Scar holds onto Cub’s shoulders to keep himself from collapsing, the crystal he’s holding sending waves of pleasure straight to Cub’s own erection.</p>
<p>Cub swirls his tongue, and then takes Scar into his mouth fully. </p>
<p>Cub experiments with his tongue, sucking and humming around him. The sounds Scar makes send his heart aflutter with love. He’s making Scar feel so good... So beautiful. God, he loves the sounds that escape Scar’s mouth. And he tastes so, so good.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take much for Scar to spasm and come undone. Cub swallows as much as he can, mind swimming at the taste. </p>
<p>Hearing Scar’s long, dragged-out moan as he comes, and tasting his sweet release as he helps Scar through, combined with Scar's crystal hot on his skin sends Cub over the edge as well. He comes into his jeans, not a care in the world. It feels so good, so god damn good. </p>
<p>Cub lets go of Scar, and the man collapses in front of him. Cub takes him into his arms, breathing in his scent, hugging him close. Cub's covered in sweat, saliva and cum drips from the corners of his mouth, but he doesn’t care. Scar doesn’t seem to mind, either, as he brings Cub’s chin up for another passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Scar laps all the excess up, his sweaty figure calling nothing but love and adoration from the bottom of Cub’s heart.</p>
<p>Scar clings to his neck as he breathes in deeply. “That was amazing, Cub... “ “Mmm.” he hums. He doesn’t know why, but he’s extremely tired. “Join me in bed?” Scar gets up, shaky on his legs. Cub nods, taking Scar’s hand.</p>
<p>Clumsily, brains fogged over in love and pleasure after what had just transpired, they make their way up to Scar’s bedroom.</p>
<p>He’s so tired, he can barely get himself to climb up the ladders to Scar’s bedroom. He drops down onto the mattress, Scar snuggles up to him as he drapes the soft, purple blanket over the both of them.</p>
<p> “We could do with some stamina crystals next time.” Scar yawns. Cub’s breath hitches in his throat.</p>
<p>“You- you really want there to be a next time?” He asks. Scar nods into his chest.</p>
<p>“Of course I do.”</p>
<p>Cub notices then that he’s not holding the crystal anymore. And yet he was still overwhelmed with feelings of infatuation. Did he drop it somewhere? But his mind doesn’t linger on it any longer as Scar whispers into his chest.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Cub’s heart skips a few beats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, too.” He says, and he means it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>